


Ballada Gawaina

by Ring (Sanna_Black_Slytherin)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Ring
Summary: Krótki wiersz o przygodach nocnych Gawaina.
Relationships: Gwaine & Alkohol
Kudos: 3





	Ballada Gawaina

**Author's Note:**

> Co to jest? Nie wiem. Z reguły nie piszę poezji, ale ten wiersz po prostu nie chciał mi wyjść z głowy, więc został w końcu napisany.

Gawain sobie w knajpie był,

Gdyż po walce opadł z sił.

Szybko sobie wino kupił,

I się tymże winem upił.

Zapomniał, jak wrócić do domu,

Pod wozem więc spał po kryjomu.

Rankiem, gdy świtało,

A całe towarzystwo spało,

On ruszył w drogę powrotną,

Z tą sytuacją psotną,

Że mu konia zarąbali,

Podczas, gdy on drinki walił.

Powracał więc na ośle,

Swą głowę trzymając podniośle.


End file.
